Part of the family
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: Sirius' parents send him to camp Chippewa in hopes of straightening him out, there he meets and becomes friends with Wednesday and Pugsley Addams. Cover image belongs to Glooriah on DeviantART.
1. Chapter 1

**Part of the family.**

**I'm taking one of my ideas and making a quick story. I've already written all the chapters and will be uploading one each day. I've also left room for a sequel that I may or may not write. And there's a shout out to the best Addams Family/Harry Potter crossover written by Kyaru-chan.**

**Chapter 1.**

"Sirius, what are you doing?" A nine-year-old Regulus asked his eleven-year-old brother from the top of the stairs.

"Shh." Sirius put a finger to his lips from his position at a door, his ear pressed against it.

Regulus stared at his brother before shrugging and continuing his walk to his room. From his position at the door Sirius listened to the conversation on the other side.

"To be honest, I'm concerned about how Sirius has been acting lately." He heard his mother say to the other occupant of the room. "He doesn't seem to understand the inferiority of mudbloods and the superiority of Purebloods."

"I thought he was the perfect heir." Said a voice that Sirius recognised as Mrs Parkinson. "You said so last year."

"It's all because of that stupid girl that Sirius knew for only a few hours." His mother screeched. "Sirius managed to wander off while we were shopping and run into a mudblood and didn't care to make sure of her blood status before talking to her, by the time I got to him she had poisoned his mind with lies! Do you know what he asked me only a few days ago? He asked me if it should matter where magic comes from as long as it's magic, as if blood status doesn't matter!"

"What about muggles, he still thinks the same of them, right?" Mrs Parkinson asked.

"I don't know, the short time he spent with that mudblood has made him question blood status, so why not those as well? Sirius has to go to Hogwarts after summer, I'm hoping the other Slytherins will straighten him out."

"You might not have to wait until then, I have an idea that might just help."

"What?"

"It was a method used by my cousin on his children when they started questioning things they shouldn't, he sent them away to this camp and when they came back they saw how muggles aren't worth the air they breathe and were well behaved."

"Where is this camp?"

"That's just the thing, it's in the muggle world."

"What?" Sirius' mum screeched.

"I was surprised too and even questioned his sanity. But he told me that the camp is filled with some of the worst sort of muggles that showed them how bad they were while they were willing to behave in order not to be sent back."

"I'll talk to Orion about this and we'll think about it."

Sirius had listen to enough and went back up to his room.

"Just because mum couldn't recognised Maria's last name does not mean she's a mudblood." He said in a huff. "And she didn't poison my mind with lies, everything she said made sense. There's no way mum would send me to a muggle camp anyway."

* * *

><p>A week later (and the beginning of the summer holidays) Sirius was being taken to Camp Chippewa in America by his parents.<p>

"I hope that by the time we come to pick you up you have learned your lesson and gotten those silly ideas out of your head." His father told him.

"Yes father." Sirius said.

Soon Sirius was left alone as his parent apparated away. He sighed and picked up his luggage as he walked further into the camp, he dropped off his luggage with everyone else's as the camp councillors started to speak.

"Attention, hey, listen up everybody!" the male councillor shouted in a patronisingly happy voice. "I'm Garry Granger!"

"And I'm Becky Martin Granger!" said the female councillor in the same tone.

Sirius saw everyone but a family dressed mostly in black clap that stood out from everyone else at the introduction.

"We're the honours and directors here at Camp Chippewa, America's foremost facility for, privileged young adults!"

"And we're all here to learn, to grow and to just plain have fun!"

"'Cause that's what being privileged is all about."

Again everyone but the Sirius and the family that stood out clapped while Sirius saw the girl of the family drink from a bottle with a skull and crossbones on it.

"Kill me." Sirius moaned when he realised he'd have to put up with this all his stay.

Deciding that the family that stood out might be the only ones that wouldn't immediately drive him mad Sirius made his way over to them.

"Hello there, young man." Said the man dressed in a pinstriped suit and a moustache as he noticed Sirius. "Gomez Addams, at your service." He offered his hand.

"Hello, sir, I'm Sirius Black." Sirius introduced himself, shaking his hand.

"A Black!" the man exclaimed. "I believe they're closely related to the Addams family, practically cousins, full of dark witches and wizards."

"Oh, that is a relief." Said the woman who could be mistaken for a vampire. "I had worried that Wednesday and Pugsley would have to go to this camp with just all these dreadfully happy children. Children!"

The boy, who Sirius assumed was Pugsley, took off the noose that he had tied around his head and walked over with the girl, Wednesday.

"Children, this is Sirius Black." The mother introduced him to her children. "Sirius, this is Wednesday and Pugsley. I hope you all can get along."

Sirius could help but feel intimidated by Wednesday at she stared at him, her blank expression giving away no emotion.

"I'll be sure to try Mrs Addams." Sirius said unsurely.

"Please, Morticia." She corrected him.

Soon the adult Addamses and the other large member of their group left along with all the other parents.

"So," Sirius said, turning to Wednesday and Pugsley. "How come your parents left you here? You don't seem the type to want to be here and they don't seem the type to leave you here as punishment like mine did."

"They just took us here without any warning." Pugsley admitted in a surprisingly cheerful voice. "We suspect out nanny had some hand in it."

Wednesday said nothing at first as she headed toward the cabins. "Let go unpack." She said in an emotionless voice that matched her expression and sent shivers down Sirius' spine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Sirius groaned as he pulled on his black swimming trunks, the first day there and they were already doing activities, he hadn't settled in yet. He followed the rest of the boys out of the changing room and towards the lake, all but two boys and he were dressed in blue swimming trunks, Pugsley was dressed in an old-fashioned black male swimming costume and a nerdy boy by the name of Joel was dressed in brown trunks and a snorkel, flippers and mask. The campers lined up on a bridge that went across the lake with the boys on one side, the girls on the other and Garry in the middle, from where he was behind Pugsley Sirius could see that all the girls were dressed in orange one-piece swimsuits except for Wednesday, who was dressed in a female version of what Pugsley wore.

Garry blew his whistle. "Life saving!" he shouted in the same tone that he always seemed to be using. "Now, I know we're all top-notch little swimmers, but now we get to show our stuff and earn those certificates!"

Once again all but Sirius, Wednesday, Pugsley and the Joel clapped. Sirius rolled his eyes and wondered why they were clapping.

"Hey, how about a first pair of little lifesaving buddies?" Garry asked. "Amanda, Wednesday?"

Wednesday and the blond-haired girl next to her stepped forward.

"Is that your bathing suit?" Amanda asked with a little laugh.

"Is that your overbite?" Wednesday countered with the emotionless voice she always seemed to use.

"Now one of you will be the drowning victim and the other gets to be our lifesaver."

Sirius was ready to push Garry into the lake he was so annoyed with his voice.

"I'll be the victim." Amanda volunteered.

"All your life." Wednesday said.

Sirius had a feeling that she wasn't joking.

"I'm going to be an actress." Amada boasted.

"Brava." Said Garry. "Now, Amanda, jump in, swim out a few yards and start drowning."

Amanda jumped in. "Help me, help me, I'm drowning! Help me, help me, I'm dying." She shouted before going under the water.

"She's got a long way to go to become an actress." Sirius murmured to himself.

Wednesday stayed where she was on the bridge. "I can't swim." She said simply.

Sirius snorted slightly from behind his hand.

* * *

><p>The next day Wednesday and Pugsley were in something called the Harmony hut for not joining in on a group hug, the inside of the hut was decorated with posters about peace and happiness while upbeat music played, it was also decorated with summer chairs and cuddly toys. The two looked very out of place in it.<p>

"How long do we have to stay in here?" Pugsley complained.

"Until we crack." Wednesday said.

The door opened and Garry pushed in Joel who was holding a book.

"Have fun." Garry said before closing the door.

"What are you in for?" Wednesday asked.

"I wouldn't go horseback riding." Joel said.

"That's all?"

"And I wouldn't make a bird house."

"Why not?"

"I just wanted to read."

The door suddenly opened again by Garry. "Not on my time four-eyes." He laughed before taking Joel's book and closing the door again.

Joel looked around the room and then screamed when he saw a Michael Jackson poster.

He was cut off by the door once again, this time it was by Becky who practically shoved Sirius into the hut before closing and locking the door.

"You can't do this to me!" Sirius shouted. "This is false imprisonment and abuse!"

Sirius sighed and then groaned as he took in the inside of the hut and his fellow prisoners, he slumped to the ground. "Great, they've rounded up the head outcasts." He said.

"What you do?" Wednesday asked.

"I got caught, someone snitched on me." Sirius complained. "I put itching powder down the shirts of some of the other campers because they were acting like they were better than me."

"You should have put it in their beds." Pugsley said.

"Yeah, should have thought of that." Sirius said. "It's only the second day here and I already hate it. I need to get out, I don't care where I spend the remaining time away from my parent it as long as it's not here."

"You're not the only one." Pugsley said.

* * *

><p>As soon as it got dark after they had been let out of the hut Wednesday, Pugsley and Sirius were all dressed in black with their faces covered as they snuck towards the fence surrounding the camp.<p>

"Hurry up." Wednesday whisper-shouted to the boys.

"We're coming." Pugsley said.

Pugsley bent down to give Wednesday a foot up the fence while Sirius looked for a sturdy enough branch that went over it.

"Wait!" a voice quietly called out.

"Who goes there?" Wednesday demanded.

It was Joel. "Be careful, tetanus." He warned.

Joel then began using the pliers he had brought with him to try and cut through the fence, but as soon as he tried sirens started wailing and spotlights focused on them.

"There they are." They heard Amanda say.

The group turned around to see Amanda, Garry, Becky, some campers, some other supervisors, and a couple of dogs approach them in the group.

"I saw them sneak out." Amanda continued.

Three campers removed the masks the Wednesday, Pugsey and Sirius were wearing.

"Children, what do you think you're doing?" Garry asked.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Sirius challenged.

"We have to see our family, it's very important." Wednesday said.

"More important than a summer of fun?" Becky asked. "More important than making new friends? More important than sharing?"

"More important than turning your brain to rot." Sirius mocked under his breath.

"And Joel Glicker, I'm surprised at you." Garry said.

"I-I have to get out of here, I have allergies." Joel said.

Some of the campers laughed.

"Oh, you're allergic, to sunshine and archery and crafts?" Becky asked.

"Yes." Joel said.

"And what about you, Sirius?"

"I just don't want to be here, simple as." Sirius deadpanned.

"I think they should be punished." Amanda said. "Punished, punished…" she began chanting as the other campers joined in.

"No!" Becky shouted and everyone stopped chanting. "No! We are not here to punish, we are here to inspire."

"Campers, do you what I think our little ninjas friends here need?" Garry asked. "Do you know what I think will turn their sad and potentially wasted little lives around?"

"What?" Joel asked the dreaded question.

Garry started playing a guitar as he and everyone else began singing. "Kumbaya, my lord, kumbaya…"

As they sang Joel and Pugsley didn't look like they knew what to do while Sirius clamped his hands over his ears and hummed to drown out the singing while Wednesday looked a little bit scared and grabbed at the fence behind her.

After the torcher that was the camp song the group managed to get away, Sirius and Pugsley went back to the boys' cabin while Joel and Wednesday wandered off elsewhere.

"Hey, Sirius." Pugsley said from his bunk bellow Sirius'.

"What?" Sirius replied.

"My uncle Fester and our Nanny are getting married and I'm allowed to bring a guest along with me, since you hate it here as much as we do, do you want to come along to at least get away from a while?"

Sirius thought about the offer. "Sure, as long as it gets me away from this place."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

The next day the Addams children and Sirius along with Joel, who Wednesday had given her free pass to, managed to escape the camp and go to the wedding. Sirius was wearing some fancy dress robes that his parent had sent him when he told them he was invited to a pureblood wedding, Sirius didn't know for certain if the Addams family were purebloods but he said so anyway. The wedding took place after dark in the family graveyard, all those attending wore black and what Sirius learned was the family servant, Lurch, played dreary sounding wedding music, Wednesday played the part of the flower girl while Pugsley was the ring bearer; actually he was carrying a disembodied hand on a cushion that held the rings, at first Sirius had been freaked out by the disembodied hand that could move on its own but he got used to it surprisingly quickly.

Once Wednesday and Pugsley reached the end of the aisle Lurch changed to the wedding march and the bride, Debbie, walked down the aisle dressed in a white wedding dress to where the groom, uncle Fester, and the rest of the family were waiting. The music stopped and everyone sat down while what looked like a child covered head-to-toe in long hair, named It, began reading out the wedding vows in high-pitch squeaks that it seemed on the family could understand.

"I, Fester Addams," uncle Fester said after It finished. "Do hereby declare my unending love…" he seemed to have trouble with what he wanted to say. "I will worship you forever. I will devote my every waking moment to your happiness alone." He sobbed. "Henceforth, I am you eternal and unending slave."

Debbie didn't seem to know what to do or say until she came out with an uncomfortable, "Ditto."

With some more squeaks from It the two were married.

Outside the front door of the Addams home after the marriage everyone was gathered as the couple stepped out. The car to take them to their honeymoon pulled up with Lurch in the driver's seat and a body being pulled behind it along with the traditional tin cans.

Gomez opened the car door for the couple.

"You're going to have a wonderful life together." He said.

"Yes I am." Debbie said and made to get into the car.

But Fester stopped her.

"Come, darling, let's see who the next happy bride."

Debbie looked annoyed but turned her back to the crowd and threw her bouquet of flowers behind her, all the women scrambled to get at it but when they stepped back they revealed that it was Wednesday who had caught it.

"Now you have to get married." Joel said.

"It's not binding." Wednesday said in a slightly worried tone.

"Tramp." Commented one of the women behind her.

Debbie and Fester then climbed into the car and it drove off.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks after the wedding and the four reluctant campers were still stuck at camp Chippewa, they sat hidden behind some elevated seats that the other campers were sitting on.<p>

"Heads up, campers!" shouted Garry from the front. "Jamboree is only two weeks away, and you know what that means! Clean cabins!"

"Creating with clay!" said Becky.

"And canoes, canoes, canoes." They said together.

The four friends were ignoring what was being said and were focusing on some collector cards of infamous killers.

"Look at this." Said Joel. "I've got him. Schizos and serial killers, I have almost the whole series, I'm only missing Jack the Ripper and that Zodiac guy. But look, the Black Widow."

Joel showed a card with a woman on it that looked like Debbie holding a gun.

"It might be Debbie." Wednesday said.

"I'd be willing to put all my money on it." Sirius said, almost certain they were the same woman.

"At least three rich husbands," Joel said. "All dead."

"I'll trade you." Said Pugsley.

"For what?"

Pugsley reached into his pocket and produced a card with a woman on it.

"Amy Fisher." He said.

Meanwhile with the other campers.

"Each year, we conclude our summer with a very special presentation." Garry said. "Books, lyrics and music by…"

"Garry Granger!" Becky shouted.

Becky clapped but Amanda was the only one who also clapped, it seemed that the other campers had gotten bored with the clapping.

"And this year," continued Garry. "The old bean has come up with something pretty exciting. My own personal salute to the first thanksgiving. Now, we have thought long and hard about choosing just the right little actress for the leading role of Sarah Miller, our beautiful and kindly pilgrim lady, and we have selected…Amanda Buckman!"

Amanda and her friends screamed in excitement.

"And, in roles of her pilgrim pals…Lilly, Jenifer, Tiffany, Missy, Michelle and Melissa."

The group of girls once again screamed in excitement and Sirius stuck his fingers in his ears to drown them out.

"But, of course, not everyone can be a star." Becky said. "Let's not forget our cheery little Chippewas," she then began listing off all the camp rejects; the disabled, fat, etc. Mordecai, Yang, Esther, um, Consuela, Irwin, um, I'm still not sure just how to pronounce this. Jam-il? Jame-il?"

"Jamal." Garry said.

"Whatever." They both said.

"And Sirius." Becky finished.

Sirius moaned when he heard this. "Got any poison left?" he asked the two Addams children.

Wednesday and Pugsley shook their heads, they have used it all up in the first days of being at camp.

"And as their leader in the secondary but still compellingly written role of Pocahontas, guess who we have in mind. Our own little brunette outcast…Wednesday Addams."

Wednesday peeked over the seats to stare at Becky with wide eyes.

Sirius tugged on Wednesday's sleeve and she looked at him. "We need to make a break for it." He whispered to her.

The four friends quickly ran away from the campers while they were busy getting hyped for the play.

"Uncle Fester is in danger from Debbie, we need to help him." Wednesday said.

"What do we do? We can't use the gates of climb the fence again." Joel asked.

"The pay phone." Wednesday concluded. "Call the FBI and have them help until we can escape."

After a quick detour to the cabins to get some money for the phone they reached the pay phone and began trying to get the FBI but they were caught before they could.

"Here they are." Said one of the campers as they were brought before Garry and Becky. "They were by the pay-phone."

"We were calling the FBI." Wednesday admitted.

"Their uncle's in trouble." Joel defended them. "We were running a check."

"And you are late for your fittings." Becky interrupted them.

"I don't want to be in the pageant." Wednesday said.

Becky gasped.

"Don't you want to help me realise my vision?" Garry asked.

"Your work in puerile and under-dramatized." Wednesday insulted him. "You lack any sense of character, structure or the Aristotelian unities."

"Please, Wednesday, you're being too soft." Sirius said.

"Little lady I am getting just a tad tired of your attitude problem." Garry said, annoyed.

"Everyone, Campers!" Becky shouted while clapping. "I have a wonderful idea. Wednesday, Pugsley, Sirius and young Mr Glicker here, well, they just haven't latched onto the Chippewa spirit, nor have some of their little comrade. Isn't that sad?"

"Yes!" shouted the other campers.

"Don't we just hate that?"

"Yes!"

"Don't we wish they'd just die?"

Sirius and Joel's eyes widened at the last comment and they looked a little frightened.

"Yes!"

"No, we don't! But you know what we'll do with them? We are going to make an example, we are going to show that anyone, no matter how odd, pale or chubby, can still have a darn good time. Whether they like it or not."

"What are you going to do?" Joel asked nervously.

The four friends once again found themselves in the harmony hut, sitting in front of a TV, Sirius only knew what it was from the explanations given to him by Joel.

"Yes indeedy, just the ticket." Garry said, holding up some tapes. "Bambi."

"Lassie come home." Becky held up another.

"The little mermaid."

"Stop it." Wednesday said.

"He's only a child." Indicating to Pugsley, who had a black look on his face.

"I get the feeling that this isn't the movies I want to be seeing as my first ones." Sirius said.

Garry put in one of the video tapes into the player.

"Don't worry, we're getting out of here." Wednesday said to Joel.

"But…It's Disney."

They braced themselves for the onslaught against their eyes and ears. Garry and Becky left them to watch the movies until it was dark.

Finally, they emerged from the hut, looking defeated.

"Well," said Garry. "Good evening. Is there anything you'd like to say to everyone?"

Wednesday seemed to be the spokesperson for them. "Yes." She said.

"And just what might that be?" Becky asked.

"I'm not perky." She said.

"That's for damn sure." Amada said.

"But I want to be."

"You do?" asked Garry.

"I want to smile and sing and dance and be Pocahontas in Garry's vision."

"Oh, darling, do you really mean it?" Becky asked happily.

Wednesday's mouth began twitching and she began blinking rapidly until she managed a smile, an extremely creepy smile of a mad person that scared all the other campers and caused them to take a step back. Garry and Becky weren't freaked out though.

"Isn't she pretty?" Becky asked happily.

"She's scaring me." Amanda said, grabbing Becky's arm, who took no notice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

The play started and Pugsley ended up playing the part of a turkey while he and others dressed up and turkeys and vegetables sang about getting eaten. Then, it was time for the main part.

"I'm so glad that we invited the Chippewas to join us for this holiday meal." Amanda said in her role. "Remember that these savages are our guests. We must not be surprised at any of their strange customs. After all they have not had our advantages, such as fine schools, libraries full of books, shampoo."

Those playing the Indians then walked onto the stage, including Wednesday, Sirius and Joel, they wore brown and were decorated with face paint and feathers.

"How." Said Wednesday surprisingly cheerful sounding. "I am Pocahontas, a Chippewa maiden."

"And I am running bear!" shouted Joel. "Betrothed to Pocahontas. In the play."

"We have brought a special gift for this holiday feast."

Pugsley walked onto the stage dressed in his turkey outfit.

"I am a turkey. Kill me." He said.

"Why, you are as civilised as we, except we wear shoes and have last names. Welcome to our table our new primitive friends." Amanda said.

"Thank you, Sarah Miller. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Your hair is the colour of the sun, your skin is like fresh milk, and everyone loves you." Wednesday said, not showing how much it pained her to say those words.

"Stop, sit."

Those playing the Chippewas stepped forward before being stopped by Wednesday holding out her arms. "Wait." She said in her usual emotionless tone, putting into action the plan that the four friends had make while in the harmony hut and then organised with the other outcasts of the camp.

"What?"

"We cannot break bread with you."

"Huh? Becky, what's going on?"

"Wednesday!" Becky whisper-shouted.

Wednesday turned to face the audience.

"You have taken the land that is rightfully ours. Years from now, my people will be forced to live in mobile homes on reservations. Your people will wear cardigans and drink highballs. We will sell bracelets by the roadside. You will play golf and enjoy hot horderves. My people will have pain and degradation. Your people will have stick-shifts. The gods of my tribe have spoken. They have said, 'do not trust the pilgrims, especially Sarah Miller'." Wednesday turned back around to face Amanda.

"Garry, she's changing the words." Amanda said while stepping back.

"And it is for all these reasons that I have decided to scalp you and burn your village to the ground."

All those playing the Chippewas except Wednesday suddenly began a stereotypical Indian battle cry, two zip lined down some poles and grabbed hold of Amanda while other ran onto the stage carrying flaming torches and began lighting the prop houses to the ground.

"Children, campers!" Becky called out from where she and Garry where.

"Stop, you're destroying my text!" Garry yelled.

Sirius managed to get hold of a flaming torch and was setting fire to everything that he could while laughing more than he ever had and Joel collapsed the top level of seats that the adults were sitting in. Amanda was tied to a post and Pugsley stuck and apple in her mouth while two children shot flaming arrows at Garry and Becky, who managed to dodge in time. A girl was running away from a boy with a tomahawk and was catapulted into the lake when she stepped on a launch-able platform that was activated by Joel. Some of the campers put wood around Amanda and poured gasoline over them. Sirius jumped on the back of a boy who was running away and was soon joined by a girl in an effort to keep him down, they then flung him into the lake with the help of others. Amidst the chaos Wednesday walked toward a screaming Amanda who spotted her, Wednesday then reached into her hair and produced two matches which she then lit, Amanda screamed harder.

When the chaos was over all the parents were gone and the fires were dying down, some of the outcast campers sat at the table on the stage while two others turned a spit which Garry and Becky were tied to. Wednesday, Pugsley, Sirius and Joel used this opportunity to escape the camp unhindered.

Sirius and Pugsley made it out first and went to find a mode of transportation as they waited for Wednesday and Joel to join them. They found a van but Pugsley had trouble hotwiring it.

"Let me try." Sirius mover him out of the way.

Sirius grabbed each end of the wires and focused on a high emotion until his accidental magic shot through his hands and started the van. Sirius gave smug look before moving to the seats behind so that Pugsley could dive and Wednesday could ride shotgun. Pugsley drove the van over to where Wednesday and Joel were, each one side of the fence as Joel had decided to stay.

"Come on!" Pugsley called out impatiently after beeping the van horn.

Wednesday ran from the fence and into the van, Pugsley then stepped on the gas and drove dangerously towards the Addams family home. Pugsley crashed the van just outside the gates, the children then jumped out and ran towards the huge home, Sirius struggling to dodge the plants and creatures grabbing at him, when they got inside they ran to where the rest of the family were gathered in Gomez and Morticia's room.

"Uncle Fester!" Pugsley shouted when he saw that Fester was there.

Fester turned towards them. "Children." He said.

Fester walked towards them and got down on his knees to hug Pugsley. Wednesday didn't seem happy with any of the adults though.

"You sent us to camp." She said. "They made us sing."

Gomez, Morticia and Fester looked guilty.

But then Wednesday walked forwards and hugged Fester as well.

"My own dear family." Fester said.

Fester stood up and the two children went over to join their parents and grandmother as he turned towards them. "I've missed you all."

"Our whole family." Morticia said happily. "Together at last. Three generations, above ground."

"Sorry to ruin the moment," Sirius said, drawing the attention of the family. "But what happened to Fester's wife?"

"In-laws!" they heard someone shout.

They turned to see Debbie standing in the doorway with her hair messed up and holding a shotgun.

At gunpoint, Debbie forced the Addams family and Sirius down into the basement and hooked them all up to electric chairs, including lurch and Thing, who was hooked up to a very small one since he was just a hand.

"I don't want to hurt anybody." Debbie said as she walked in front of them. "I don't enjoy hurting anybody, I don't like guns or bombs or electric chairs. But sometimes people just won't listen. And so I have to use persuasion, and slides."

Debbie pressed a button on the remote in her hand and a projector switched on showing a couple standing in front of a house.

"My parents." Debbie explained. "Sharon and Dave; generous, doting, or were they? All I ever wanted was a ballerina Barbie, in her pretty pink tutu. My Birthday."

Debbie changed the slide to show her as a young girl smiling as she was ready to open her birthday presents.

"I was ten. And do you know what they got me? Malibu Barbie!"

"Malibu Barbie." Said Morticia sympathetically.

"The nightmare." Joined in Gomez.

"The Nerve."

Debbie changed the slide to her looking really angry after opening the presents.

"That's not what I wanted!" Debbie continued. "That's not who I was! I was a ballerina, graceful, delicate! They had to go."

Debbie changed to the slide to her house burning. She then changed the slide to a man wearing a white coat.

"My first husband, the heart surgeon. All day long, coronaries, transplants."

"What about your needs?" Granny Frump asked.

"'Sorry about dinner, Deb, the Pope has a cold'."

Debbie changed the slide to show her first husband dressed for surgery standing back frightened while the shadow of an axe loomed over him.

"An axe." Granny Frump said. "That takes me back."

"Husband number two, the senator." Debbie changed the slide to show a man in a suit next to an American flag as Lurch began to yawn. "He loved his state, he loved his country!"

"What about Debbie?"

"'Sorry, Debbie, no Mercedes this year, we have to set an example'. Oh yeah? Set this!"

She changed the slide to show her second husband about to get run over by a car. She then changed the slide to show Fester sitting on a lawnmower."

"My latest husband, my late husband, Fester."

"The fool." Fester admitted.

"The corpse." Debbie then turned off the projector. "And his adorable family. You took me in, you accepted me, but did any of you love me? Really love me?"

"Hands!" Gomez called out.

Everyone just looked at their wrists that were shackled down.

"So, I-I killed, so, I maimed, so, I destroyed one innocent life after another. Aren't I a human being? Don't I yearn and ache and shop? Don't I deserve love…and jewellery?"

Gomez and Morticia looked a little moved by Debbie's speech.

Debbie then walked towards the switch for the electric chairs and placed her hand on it.

Sirius had originally planned on trying to talk Debbie out of killing him but after her speech he realised it would be a futile effort, so he instead settled for saying, "Great, killed by a muggle, my family aren't going to be pleased about this."

"Adieu, mon-cher." Morticia said to Gomez, managing to hold hand with him.

"Adios, Cara-Mia." Gomez said back.

"Debbie, let them go." Fester begged. "Take me and my money, for what I've done I deserve to die."

"Sorry." Debbie said unconvincingly. "Goodbye everybody! Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Everyone said.

Debbie then pulled down the switch. But then Pubert, the family baby, landed on top of the wires after falling through the ceiling. As the current raced through the wires Debbie saw him hold up two ends of wire and push them together just as the current raced through them, she just had time to gasp when she realised the current was heading back to her before she was electrocuted. The family and Sirius watched with smiled as her hair stood up on end and she gave off sparks. By the time it was over all that was left of Debbie was a pile of dust, her shoes, her necklace and her credit cards.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

After Debbie's death Sirius had to return to Chippewa in order to get picked up by his parents, he was surprisingly calm after the entire ordeal.

"Bye, Lurch!" Sirius called as he was dropped off.

Lurch grunted and drove away.

Sirius' parents were already there when he reached the gate.

"What happened here?" his mother demanded when she saw him, motioning to the burning building in the deserted camp.

"We got sick of the muggles here so we burned the place down." Sirius said calmly.

"Who's 'we'?"

"The children of the pureblood family I went to the wedding of and some of the children we convinced into joining the cause."

"What happened to the muggles in charge?" his father asked.

"Last I saw some of the children were cooking them over a fire." Sirius said with a shrug. "If muggles are anything like them then I'm glad I grew up away from them."

Sirius' parents looked proud, obviously believing that their plan worked.

"Father, mother, may I stay with the Addams family for the remainder of the summer?" Sirius decided to risk asking.

His parents looked unsure.

"Don't worry, none of their family are muggle and they are not followers of the light."

After a quick discussion his parents agreed that he could stay over at the Addams home until a week before he had to go to school.

* * *

><p>It was two days before Sirius had to go home and Pubert's first birthday.<p>

"A birthday party!" Fester cheered happily, carrying an armful of presents. "What a treat, and to think I would have missed all this. What was I thinking of?"

Wednesday, Pugsley and Sirius were standing on the stairs, Sirius was leaning on the banister some black clothes made for him by Morticia, including what looked like a strait-jacket, he looked like he fit right in with the crazy family.

"Physical pleasure." Wednesday told Fester.

Fester groaned.

"Uncle Fester, do you miss Debbie?" Puglsey asked.

"Well, sometimes." Admitted Fester. "Late at night. I remember how she used to turn to me and say, 'Jesus, Fester, go back to your room'." He laughed.

The children just smiled and looked at each other.

"Yoo-hoo!" called It's wife Margret as she walked through the door with It and a foot-tall version of him with a dummy. "Are we late?"

It squeaked something.

"Not at all, we just getting started." Fester said.

"I hope no one minds, we brought along a guest." Margret said. "This is our new nanny, Dementia."

A woman with pale skin, bucked teeth walked in, she removed her hat to reveal that she was bald.

Fester growled. "Dementia." He said. "What a beautiful name."

"It means insanity." Dementia explained.

"My name's Fester it means 'to rot'."

All of the family and friends were gathered in the sitting room, including Joel.

Gomez and Morticia knocked their glasses together.

"A toast!" Gomez called. "To the glorious mysteries of life, to all that binds a family together as one, to mirth, to merriment, to manslaughter."

Everyone laughed and raised their glasses slightly.

"To dear friends," Gomez motioned towards the It family.

It began squeaking and his wife squeaked back, having apparently learned how to speak the language.

"To new friends," Gomez motioned towards Fester and Dementia. "To youth," he motioned toward the children.

"How do I look?" Joel asked, who was dressed up like Gomez.

"Disturbing." Wednesday replied.

"To passion," Gomez said to Morticia.

"To paradise," Morticia said.

"To pain,"

"Tonight." Morticia whispered promisingly.

The two were about to kiss before being interrupted by Granny Frump exclaiming, "Ha, ha, make way for the birthday boy!" as she carried in Pubert while Pugsley wheeled in the giant birthday cake behind her.

"Thing, will you do the honours?" Gomez asked.

The disembodied hand hopped onto the cart the cake was on and lit a match, it then jumped up to the candle of the cake and lit it. Lurch then began playing the birthday tune on the organ. Wednesday and Joel walked then walked out to the graveyard.

"What a lovely strait-jacket." Margret complemented Sirius when he sat down.

"Thanks." Sirius said. "Morticia made in for me, said I looked like I suited them."

"You certainly do."

"She made me a lot of clothes, made me stand as she stuck pins into me for all of them."

"It seems to me that Morticia has taken to you."

Sirius nodded. "I think it has something to do with being a Black along with what I did at Chippewa."

It squeaked something and Margret translated for him. "Do you know how to escape the strait-jacket yet?"

"I only managed it once yesterday. Fester's been teaching me."

"Can you try now, please?"

"Alright then. Thing?"

The hand jumped onto Sirius' shoulder as he moved his arms into place so that the straps could be fastened, despite only being a hand Thing managed to fasten all of the straps. Sirius then began attempting to get out of the jacket, after a quarter on an hour he finally managed it.

"Yes." He said triumphantly.

Everyone clapped.

"Just think." Gomez said. "One day you'll be able to escape it in under one minute, all it takes is practice."

Sirius hummed and rolled his shoulders, they hurt from his escaping.

Everyone then heard a scream and ran to the window to see Joel struggling to get his hand out of the grasp of one coming from Debbie's grave while Wednesday smiled madly.

"Ah, young love." Morticia sighed happily. "She'll be lacing his food with arsenic next."

Sirius then felt that something was wrong and ducked just in time to dodge an axe, he looked to see that Pugsley was the culprit, with a smile he sung his arm at him and a knife shot out from his long sleeve which Pugsley managed to catch. Sirius then raced off with Pugsley in pursuit to play a deadly game of tag.

"Sirius certainly fits in well." Fester said happily. "It's like he's already an Addams."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**(5 years later)**

After the eventful summer with the Addams family Sirius went to Hogwarts ended up in Gryffindor, he had gotten a howler from his mother but after the various wake-up calls he had while staying with the Addams family he hardly reacted to it. He then made friends with the other boys in his year in Gryffindor, which his parents really didn't like when they found out. The following winter holidays he told his parents he was staying at Hogwarts and then went to stay with the Addams family instead, where he was shown the family tradition of pouring boiling hot liquid on door-to-door carollers. Sirius took every chance he could to spend time with the Addams family, who always welcomed him with open arms, whenever he was with them he wold act like a member of the family, trying to kill and maim the other occupants of the house and cause chaos, he was given his own room and wardrobe made entirely by Morticia. When Sirius had discovered about his friends Remus Lupin becoming a werewolf he and friends decided to become animaguses to help him, when he told the Addams family they told him they were proud and then Granny Frump gave him a book and potions to help him and his friends with their goal. Sirius had become an Addams in all but name.

It was the summer holidays and Sirius was sixteen, he was also currently at his house getting the usual torcher from his parents for not being what they wanted him to be, while spending time with the Addams family had increased his resistance to pain it still hurt him a lot, the Addams family tried to maim and kill each other because they enjoyed it and they all still loved each other, his family on the other hand weren't hurting him out of love. After his latest pain session Sirius lay on his bed in his room and finally decided that he'd had enough, with some effort Sirius packed everything he owned into his trunk except for the things that were permanently stuck to the wall to spite his parents, he then shrank down his trunk and placed it in his pocket, he didn't have to worry about getting caught for using underage magic because he was in his family home and he had removed the detector from his wand ages ago.

As quietly as he could Sirius snuck down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Where are you going Sirius?" a voice asked.

Sirius turned around to see his brother looking at him.

"Shh!" Sirius shushed him. "I'm leaving, for good, I can't take it anymore."

"Please don't." Regulus begged.

"I have to, before they do something to kill me."

"Why can't you just do what they tell you too?"

"I can't, Reg, it's not my nature to just do what others tell me to like you."

Without another word Sirius flung open the door and ran out it despite Regulus' cries. Once he was far enough away Sirius began contemplating what to do next, he entertained the idea of going to James' house but ultimately decided to the Addams home despite it being in another country, he had been given a way to get to them since his first visit anyway. Sirius produced an amulet from his pocket and pricked his finger on the sharp point at the centre on it, the spot where he was suddenly exploded and when the smoke cleared there was no sign of him and a small crater where he had been.

With another explosion Sirius arrived just outside the Addams family home, he quickly dropped to the ground and rolled around to get rid of the fire that was the result from the teleportation, when he got up he saw many holes and burn marks in his clothes and sighed, he had quickly found out that any clothes he owned that weren't made by Morticia would end up destroyed or at least damaged from his activities with the family no matter what high-powered charms were cast on them. Sirius then walked up the home and rang the doorbell.

"Yooouuu rannnng." Lurch asked in a low drawl when he answered the door.

"Hey, Lurch." Sirius said.

Lurch just groaned and let him in.

"Hello, Sirius." Said Morticia as she walked towards him. "Why didn't you call ahead?"

"I've run away from home." Sirius said with a shrug and then groaned in pain.

Morticia was by him in an instant despite how restrictive her dress was too moving, she checked over his injuries and tutted in disappointment.

"Who did this to you?" she asked. "It's so shoddy and without passion."

"My parents, they did it because they want to control me." Sirius answered. "Please don't go after them though."

Morticia sighed in defeat, to an Addams family was everything and she saw Sirius as her own, so getting asked to not go after the ones who did this to him was a big thing to ask, but she abided to his request.

"Well, since you don't have a home anymore you are staying here with us." She said, leaving no room for argument. "Why don't you go see Wednesday and Pugsley? I'll ask Lurch to make you a bath."

Sirius nodded. After a quick stop to drop off his things he went off to find them. When he found them he had to duck and roll to avoid a volley of arrows.

"Hey, Sirius" Pugsley said cheerfully, lowering the crossbow he was holding.

"Hey, Pugs." Sirius greeted back, drawing his wand and firing a stinging hex at Pugsley.

The hex found its mark but Pugsley didn't seem phased apart from being thrown back slightly. Sirius then ducked his head in time to avoid a cleaver slicing through his neck curtsy of Wednesday.

"We didn't know you were coming today." She said.

"I didn't either." Sirius said, casting a blasting curse that she dodged. "I ran away and came here."

"Does that mean you're here to stay?" Pugsley asked excitedly.

"I doubt Morticia would allow me to go home if I had to go back, she's been looking for an excuse to make me a permanent resident here, whether it were in the house or in the graveyard."

"True."

Sirius grabbed a plank of wood and used it as a bat to strike the bomb heading towards him back at Pugsley. Sirius then yelled out when he felt something bite his leg, he looked down to see a six-year-old Pubert, who's teeth had grown very sharp, and a heavily bleeding bite mark in his leg.

"You little devil!" Sirius exclaimed and then kicked the young child away.

Normally Sirius would never think of doing such a thing to a child, but this was Pubert, he had gone through much worse than a mere kick. Because of the kick Pubert landed on a landmine planted by Pugsley and in exploded, the child ended up hanging from the chandelier completely unharmed and laughing with joy.

"Children!" they heard Morticia call.

"Coming!" all but Pubert called, who had yet to speak a word.

Sirius caught Pubert as he let go of the chandelier and carried him as he walked, constantly moving his head to stop the child from biting his ear. When the children reached the sitting room them found Morticia, Gomez, Fester and Granny Frump already there, the teenagers sat on the soft opposite them with Pubert on Sirius' lap.

"Now, has Sirius told you why he's here?" Morticia asked her children.

"He ran away." Pugsley said.

"Yes, he has. But the Blacks' lose is our gain because he is now going to live with us."

"Thanks, Morticia." Sirius said.

"Please, call me mama."

"Does that mean your adopting me?"

"Of course!" Gomez shouted. "Not just any adoption though, a blood adoption! You'll be a proper Addams!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Mama will have the potion and sacrifice ready for the full moon." Morticia said.

Sirius smiled widely at the concept of being an Addams.

"Welcome to the family, brother!" Pugsley congratulated him.

"This will only make us try to kill you more." Wednesday was kind enough to warn.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Sirius deadpanned.

* * *

><p>It was the first of September and families crowded platform 9¾, children waved goodbye to their parents and siblings as they boarded the Hogwarts express. James Potter was about to step onto the train when he was yanked behind a pillar and out of view, he turned to see who hand pulled him and saw Regulus.<p>

"What do you-" James began to say.

"Has Sirius visited you at all during summer?" Regulus interrupted him.

James looked surprised. "No. Why?"

"He ran away a few weeks ago, mom's disowned him, I'm just worried about him."

James was surprised before calming down. "Sirius told me that there's this family that he spends a lot of time with, he probably went to them."

Regulus contemplated what James said before nodded. "Your right, Sirius has always felt safer with that family."

Regulus then walked away. James couldn't help but worry about his best friends, wondering if he really had gone to the family, trying to keep calm he boarded the train.

A minute after James boarded the train a family walked through the gateway to the platform, they noticeably stuck out with their strange fashion sense and aura they gave off. There was a man dressed in a pinstriped suit with slicked-back hair, a moustache and smoking a cigar, a woman with long black hair and wearing a tight black dress, the woman held a young boy with a moustache and sharp teeth, an old lady with crazy grey hair and a big nose, a towering man who looked very stiff and wore a black suit, a bald man with sunken-in eyes and dressed in brown robes, a chubby boy wearing a black and white striped shirt, a expressionless girl with black hair in pigtails and wearing a black dress and held a headless doll wearing the same type of dress she did, and a boy who wore a hooded black strait-jacket, black trousers with buckles and straps on, heavy black boots, and a disembodied hand gripped his shoulder. All of the family had very pale skin.

"To think," said Morticia. "That all three of my children will be going to Hogwarts. Such chaos they can cause."

"Remember our agreement, you two, I'm allowing you to join me at Hogwarts this year so long as you don't kill anyone, no matter how much we want to." Sirius told his brother and sister.

After Sirius had been adopted Wednesday and Pugsley decided they wanted to join Sirius at Hogwarts, they would only be able to go for one year but they wanted to go none the less, so Granny Frump and Morticia used their own type of magic to form magic cores for the two and then used a highly dangerous spell to allow them to know everything Sirius had learned about magic, they then got wands crafted by Granny Frump.

"We can still maim though?" Pugsley asked.

"Of course." Sirius grinned madly. "Mama, are you sure it's okay for us to bring Thing along?"

"Certainly." Said Morticia. "He could use the change of scenery anyway. Now, onto the train, it's about to depart."

Morticia gave a quick kiss on each of their foreheads before they stepped onto the train.

"Let's find my friends." Sirius said.

The three Addams siblings walked down the train and Sirius checked every compartment, they pointedly ignored everyone who stared at them, eventually they reached the compartment the rest of the Marauders were in. Sirius then opened the door.

"Hey, mind if we join you?" Sirius asked, using a slight accent to disguise his voice, he wanted to see how long it took his friends to recognise him.

"Sure." James said, not looking up.

The three siblings sat down and waited, James got a surprise when he looked up and saw the three because of what they wore but didn't recognise Sirius, it was Remus who recognised him through his scent.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, looking at his friends.

"Hey." Sirius smiled as he pulled down the hood covering the top part of his head.

"Sirius?" James and Peter yelled when they realised their friend was the boy wearing the strait-jacket.

"Hey, guys."

"What happened to you? What are you wearing?" James blurted out.

"After I ran away from my parents I was adopted by the Addams family." Sirius explained. "As for why I'm dressed like this, it's how I usually dress when with the Addams, and since I'm now one I'm going to wear it more often. I actually like dressing like this. Oh, by the way, this is Wednesday and Pugsley, by new siblings who will be joining the seventh year."

"Nice to meet you." Remus said uncertainly, holding out his hand.

Sirius made him lower his arm. "Don't shake hands with them," he advised. "You never know what they'll have up there sleeve.

Sirius noticed how uncomfortable his friends were.

"Look, just because I have a new fashion sense and family doesn't mean I'm any different, I'm still the same guy who you pull pranks with." He said reassuringly.

The other Marauders relaxed but still remained a bit uncomfortable for Wednesday since she was staring at them, as if sizing them up to see if they were worthy of being her new brother's friends.

* * *

><p>The year at Hogwarts with the Addams children there was certainly an eventful one, it started off with the sorting. After the first years were sorted Wednesday and Pugsley were as well, Wednesday had gone first but as soon at the sorting hat had touched her head it started screaming in agony and smoking before being removed, after that it had refused to sort Wednesday or Pugsley, so they got given their own room and the same timetable as Sirius.<p>

There were many explosions in the potions lab and instances of potions and poisons sneaking their way into the food without the house elves noticing, those commonly seen as bullies in the school disappeared and reappeared a few days later injured and sometimes half-mad, and everyone knew it was the Addams children but there was never any proof to link it to them. Every student in Hogwarts feared the Addams children except for James, Remus and Lilly Evans because of how they behaved, including Sirius, every time the owls flew in any that flew near them would be mysteriously struck down by a piece of cutlery, and they would openly attack each other and claim it was out of sport and fun. Lilly had become a surprisingly good friends with Wednesday and they could often be seen plotting with each other about something, James and Remus had quickly become used to the actions of the Addams siblings and often relied on Sirius to not eat or drink anything poisoned by his siblings, Peter remained terrified of Wednesday and Pugsley though.

During the winter holidays James, Remus and Lilly were invited to the Addams home and they accepted, they only lasted a couple of days before leaving, not able to keep up with all the danger and weirdness of the family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**(Seven years later.)**

After and the Sirius, his family and friends had graduated from Hogwarts many things had happened, James and Lilly had gotten together and eventually had a son named Harry, James named Sirius the godfather while Lilly, much to James' dismay, named Wednesday the godmother, the Marauders and Lilly had joined an organisation called the order of the phoenix to help in the fight against the dark lord Voldemort and a prophecy had been made about Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort heard of the prophecy and began targeting the Potter family so they were forced under fidelius, Sirius rejected the role of secret keeper because he believed he was too obvious so they gave the role to Peter while Sirius would play decoy. But then it turned out that Peter was a spy for Voldemort.

When Sirius had gone to Peter's house and found it abandoned he knew something was wrong, he went to the Potter house to find it badly damaged and all, including Voldemort, but Harry dead, he mourned the loss of his friends and honoured their deaths. Then Hagrid had come and said he was taking Harry to Dumbledore so Sirius reluctantly handed him over, Sirius told himself that he would get Harry back later after he hunted down Peter and made him pay for what he did, to an Addams family was everything, and James was like his brother. But when he had cornered Peter the rat had shouted about him being the traitor and then caused a glorious explosion and cut his finger off before escaping, Sirius had laughed at the irony of it all until the aurors came and tried to arrest him, not being stupid Sirius escaped and then decided to track down his godson.

* * *

><p>A black dog padded down Privet Drive following a scent, it was nearing morning and it didn't have much time. Finally it found the source of the scent in a basket on the doorstep of number four, it was baby Harry. The dog turned back into Sirius.<p>

"Hey, pup, what are you doing here?" Sirius said softly as he scooped Harry into his arms. "You should be with Wednesday, not here."

Sirius sniffed the air, trying to identify the fading scents in the area until he recognised one that smelt like lemon drops and a phoenix, the scent of Dumbledore. Sirius growled.

"I always knew Dumbledore's obsession with you wasn't good, but to actually ignore the will and send you here." He said. "Come on, pup, let's go home."

Sirius took out his teleportation amulet and activated it with his blood, and with an explosion Sirius and Harry disappeared from Privet Drive to the Addams family home.

When he arrived home Sirius called for Morticia.

"Mama!" Sirius called out.

"Yes, Sirius?" Morticia appeared, not looking any older from when Sirius first saw her.

"James and Lilly are dead."

"Oh, how fortunate, I hope they went peacefully."

"Hardly, Voldemort killed them and then somehow died himself, leaving Harry here an orphan."

"Ah, another member to add to the family. Pubert always did want a younger sibling."

"I'm also probably a wanted murderer."

"Oh, Sirius!"

Sirius found himself engulfed in a tight hug.

"Well done!" Morticia said. "Gomez!"

"Yes, Cara-Mia?" Gomez appeared, also looking like he hadn't aged a day.

"Sirius is a wanted murderer."

"Well done, son!" Gomez clapped Sirius on the back.

"I said that I was a wanted murderer, not that I actually did it, someone else did and I ended up taking the rap." Sirius hurriedly explained.

Sirius then explained to his adopted parents what had happened.

"Until my name is cleared I can't go back to Britain and it's not safe for Harry to return either, I've no doubt Dumbledore will try to use him or death eaters will try to kill him." Sirius said.

"We best adopt Harry quick then." Said Gomez.

"I'll get the stuff for the ceremony." Granny Frump said.

"I'll get the sacrifice." Sirius said as he handed Harry to Morticia.

* * *

><p>And so Harry was adopted by the Addams family and was renamed Harvest Addams, as he grew up he began to develop a like for girl clothing and was soon dressing in dresses made for him by Morticia and growing his hair out, anyone who met him always mistook him for a girl when they met him after that. At first Sirius was uncomfortable with Harry dressing as a girl but then he reminded himself of his own preference to strait-jackets and restraining clothing and quickly got over it.<p>

Many people searched for Sirius but they never found him, the one time they searched the Addams home Sirius had been buried by Pubert and they were scared off before they could find him. Surprisingly, no one came looking for Harvest, Dumbledore had told everyone that he was safe somewhere and they accepted it and Dumbledore didn't bother to check up on where he left Harvest.

Sirius and Harvest lived happily with the rest of his family until Harvest would turn eleven and he would have to go to Hogwarts. Until then Harvest grew up like an Addams, resistant to almost anything that tried to harm or kill him and playing with his cousin Blaise. Blaise was Wednesday's son from her first husband from which she had taken the name Zabini, Wednesday had decided to take a leaf out of Debbie's book and become a Black Widow killer, though she married to kill, the money and properties were just a side-line bonus. Wednesday had married and killed several times by the time Harvest and Blaise had to go to Hogwarts.

**I know that this story hasn't been my usual full of detail type of story but keep in mind that I only wrote it all in a few days with no impute from anyone else, plus I didn't want to end up dragging it out with trying to fill in all of the parts I glossed over. I am planning on making one-shots however, they will take place anywhere along the timeline and can be in any order, so if anyone isn't happy that I didn't include something they wanted me to they can tell me and I'll see what I can do, you can even contribute a one-shot yourself if you like.**


	8. An Addams family daily routine

**An Addams family daily routine at Hogwarts.**

Due to the sorting hat refusing to sort the Addams children after being on Wednesday's head for only a few seconds Wednesday and Pugsley didn't belong to a house and so had their own room and timetables, their room was dark, covered in dust and cobwebs, and smelled of damp, it was perfect.

In the Addams children's room Wednesday and Pugsley slept in coffins at opposite ends of the room, in the centre a chain hung from the ceiling for when Sirius slept over, it was morning but both children were still asleep as they were more nocturnal. The door silently opened and Sirius popped his head in, after checking his siblings were still asleep he snuck in carrying some supplies and got to work silently setting up his traps, after he was done he snuck out again and went to breakfast.

At breakfast Sirius sat with the rest of the Marauders, with the exception of paler skin he looked like he had last year, he joked with his friends like he had last year as well. Suddenly, everyone got a foreboding feeling and shivered slightly.

"Looks like Wednesday and Pugsley have just woken up." Sirius commented.

A few minutes later Wednesday and Pugsley walked into the Great hall wearing the school uniform but with no house colours on them, Pugsley's eyebrows had been burned off and Wednesday's hair seemed shorter, both smelled like smoke.

"I see you got my alarm call." Sirius said jokingly as his siblings sat down beside him.

Wednesday gave him a look that promised pain while Pugsley did his usual routine of smiling.

"Don't look at me like that, if I hadn't done it you'd still be sleeping, and you need to terrorise everyone in the morning to get them awake and on their toes." Sirius said.

The daily morning post arrived and as usual cutlery began flying at them from where the Addams children sat but only one or two were struck down, most had learned to cast shielding spells on the owls after the first couple of times the owls were killed. Along with the owls came a vulture which dropped off its daily load in front of the Addams children before flying off.

"Let's see," Sirius said as he sorted through the mail. "Letters from Papa about how much he misses us, Wednesday's latest subscription to murders monthly, some unidentified and possible toxic substance, box of gun powder, an all-purpose sharpening set, a grenade that had the pin pulled as soon as I opened the box..."

Sirius calmly handed out the things to his siblings and then threw the grenade through an open window in the hall, in then exploded harmlessly outside.

"Hey, Thing's travel box."

Sirius showed off a simple black box with a lid that had the handle on the inside.

"Where it Thing anyway?" Pugsley asked.

Said disembodied hand suddenly jumped onto the table. Many people around them were put off their breakfast by the sight and left.

"You think they'd be use to this by now." Pugsley commented.

"Our lifestyle is a…acquired taste." Sirius explained to his brother. "Most will never get used to us."

"Hello, Thing, where've you been?"

"You got lost again, didn't you?" Wednesday asked.

Somehow, the hand managed to look bashful by rubbing its pinkie finger along its ring finger. Sirius placed Thing's box on the table and opened the lid, the hand then jumped in and closed the box after itself.

Sirius reached over the table and took away the goblet James was about to drink from and poured it on the floor, which made a hissing noise upon contact. He looked over at Wednesday who was failing miserably at trying to look innocent. He then turned to his friends.

"There's this wonderful invention called a bottle, it makes it much harder to sneak poisons into your drinks without you noticing." Sirius said dryly.

All those who heard him made a note to get drinks bottles at the shortest notice.

"Come on." Pugsley said, standing up. "We've got potions next."

Wednesday and Sirius also stood up with mad grins on their faces. At first the Addams children had only liked potions because of how easy they could blow things up, but Slughorn turned out to be a smart man and adept to the behaviour of an Addams, he gave them separate potions for them to work on that they would rather make than blow up; poisons, potions that gave you painful sores or rashes, etc.

Once the Addams children were gone James gave a big sigh.

"If it weren't for Sirius acting them same when he's with us I'd swear he'd gone dark." James said.

"According to what I looked up about the Addams family they are of old magic that's almost extinct, they embrace the macabre of life and see nothing wrong with it, like we would see our way of life." Remus explained.

"They see nothing wrong with trying to kill each other and others?"

"Apparently."

"How haven't the entire family been arrested?"

Remus shrugged.

* * *

><p>After their potions lesson, where the Addams children were allowed to make a potion that made people see horrifying hallucinations, they had their defence against the dark arts class where the Addams children finally managed to make their professor resign early by giving a detailed description about how to torcher someone.<p>

The Addams children were currently in their room, they were sitting in a line doing each other's hair, Sirius platting Wednesday's pigtails, Pugsley brushing Sirius' hair, and Thing combing Pugsley's hair. It was the most normal thing that Dumbledore had seen the Addams children do since they arrived, as he stepped through the door the children and hand finished up and turned to him.

"How can we help you, sir?" Sirius asked.

"I've been meaning to speak to all of you about your behaviour," Dumbledore said carefully. "How you act…well…"

"Terrorises the staff and students." Sirius offered.

"Yes…well…"

"This is how we always behave." Wednesday said emotionlessly. "It's not our fault everyone has a weak constitution."

"I know, but can you please try and tone down your behaviour, your constant attacks on each other and the way you embrace the macabre leaves everyone extremely uncomfortable and feel like they're about to be attacked. I've already had staff recommend you to psychiatrists, doctors and exorcists, and one of the professors quit because he can't take any more of your behaviour."

"You don't have to worry about us," Pugsley said. "Sirius made us promise not to kill anyone."

"If you need a new professor I'm sure our father would love to fill in the spot, he's been missing us a lot anyway." Sirius suggested.

"No, that won't be necessary." Dumbledore said quickly, not wanting another Addams in Hogwarts.

"Okay. Is there anything else you wanted?"

"No. Carry on."

Dumbledore then left.

"For the supposed greatest wizard he's a bit of a wimp." Wednesday said.

Pugsley and Sirius nodded.


	9. An Addams sleepover

**An Addams sleepover.**

**As some of you might have noticed, I have a new cover image for the story, it is of Sirius Black as a member of the Addams family and was done by Glooriah on DeviantART.**

It was the Christmas holidays and the Addams children and Thing had returned home, the entire Hogwarts staff and students who were staying for the holidays had given a huge sigh of relief when they heard that. With the Addams children were James, Remus and Lilly, who had been invited to stay with them instead of staying at Hogwarts like they were originally were going to.

"Your home is very..." James searched for the correct words when he saw the Addams home.

"Dark, creepy, and sinister looking?" Sirius supplied. "We know, it's great."

If the three Gryffindors hadn't gotten used to how the Addams children saw things differently they would have looked at Sirius like he was mad.

"Let's go then. And stick to the path." Sirius warned his friends.

The front gate opened of its own accord with a creak and the children walked through it and along the path up to the house, Sirius having to repeatedly save his friends from the many dangers that came from just walking up the path. When they children got inside the home James, Remus and Lilly were staring at the many things decorating the front room.

"Is that a leg?" Lilly asked, pointing at a leg coming out of a fish.

"Yep, I think it belonged to one of our uncles." Sirius explained. "Come on, you're all bunking in my room."

Sirius led his friends to his room, which was one of the highest rooms of the home, the front door had a Grim drawn on it and it growled when they approached.

"Did your door just growl?" Remus asked.

"Ignore it, most animal pictures around here will make noises but they won't hurt you, as long as you don't touch them that is." Sirius explained.

Sirius opened his door and walked in, the others followed him while staying away from the drawing of the Grim that growled at them. The room was the standard size with a large and sturdy wardrobe, a small bookcase with books with dull coverings, a filthy fireplace was opposite the door with pictures on the mantelpiece, a cupboard was built into the wall with bolted metal doors that were slightly rusted, a wooden chest was pushed up against a wall, there was a desk with a set of draws and chair made of the same sturdy wood as the wardrobe, there was a dogs bed, and many chains hung from the ceiling.

"Where's you're bed?" Lilly asked.

"I don't like to use a bed at home any more." Sirius explained. "Now, let's get you something to sleep on."

Going over to his chest, Sirius took out a sword and they went over to cupboard, he unbolted and opened the doors and leapt inside with a battle cry, from outside of the cupboard James, Remus and Lilly heard the sounds of Sirius battling something but didn't go into help. Three camping beds were thrown out of the cupboard, Sirius followed out with a roll before springing to his feet and slamming the door shut, something banged against the door as Sirius struggled to bolt the door, eventually he managed it and the banging stopped. Sirius let out a long breath and then began setting up the camping beds.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Don't really know, it's been in there for as long as I can remember, seems cruel to try and evict it." Sirius answered.

Once the camping beds were set up and the sleeping bags lain out over them Sirius took his friends to meet the rest of his family while having lunch.

Seated at the long black table the three Gryffindors were silent as they dealt with their antics of the Addams family as they ate, they drank from their own bottles that they brought as apposed to what they were given for fear of it being deadly and were on high alert for anything that could come flying their way. Granny Frump ladled the food into everyone's bowl, the Gryffindors were just about to join the family in eating when they realised what the food was, live bugs.

"What is this?" James asked.

"Witchetty grubs." Morticia said with a smile. "Cousin Chunder sent them over from Australia."

"You can prepare them in a certain way," Gomez said, swallowing one of the grubs. "But we prefer them as they are."

"Just point them head first so they know which way to crawl." Pugsley advised, dangling a grub over his mouth before dropping it in.

James, Remus and Lilly went green and pushed their bowls of grubs away from them. Thankfully, they had had the foresight to bring their own food, so they wouldn't go hungry.

"How can you eat that?" James asked Sirius after lunch.

"They're actually not that bad after a while, besides, it one of the more normal things we eat, a lot of muggles and magicals eat grubs." Sirius explained. "DUCK!"

The four dropped to the ground at Sirius' warning in time to avoid a flying axe.

"And so it begins." Sirius said, a manic grin taking place.

Sirius jumped up and pulled a sword off the wall and charged at his siblings while his friends made a hasty retreat away from the fight.

"What did we take to ever agree to coming here?" Remus asked.

James and Lilly couldn't help but agree, whey did they agree to come to the home of the children who tormented Hogwarts?

* * *

><p>It was finally night time at the Addams home and the four Gryffindors were in Sirius' room, Lilly didn't oppose to sleeping with the boys as Sirius' room was probably the safest in the house as he wasn't likely to try anything while they slept and there was strength in numbers.<p>

"No offence, Sirius, mate, but I think I might go home tomorrow." James said.

"I understand. You've done better than expected actually." Sirius said. "Best get some sleep, everyone's an early riser here. Keep your wands close as well."

James, Remus and Lilly settled down on their beds. They expected Sirius to turn into his dog form and sleep in the dogs bed, instead he pulled down one of the chains from the ceiling that had a hook on it, he then strapped together his legs with the belts and buckles decorating his trousers and hooked the chain too one of the straps, with a tug on another chain Sirius was hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"You actually like to sleep like that?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Sirius answered. "Pugsley hung me upside down and left me all night, I found that I slept better like this, so I continued doing it. Thing!"

The hand appeared in the room and managed to get to the chains, he swung across them until he reached Sirius and then proceeded to do up his straitjacket, once done the hand jumped to the floor and left.

"Is that safe?" Remus asked.

"It's fine, I know how to get out of this in seconds. Now go to sleep."

* * *

><p>It was just before dawn when the door to Sirius' room opened and a person carrying a large blade walked in, they raised it above their head ready to strike at Sirius.<p>

"Go away, Wednesday." Sirius said without opening his eyes.

Sirius opened his eyes to look at his sister, who looked disappointed but left without anymore provocation, Sirius would have been surprised that she gave up so easily but he knew that she just wanted to catch him unawares.

"Wake up!" Sirius called to his friends.

They moaned sleepily.

"Too early." James grumbled.

"I wouldn't risk going back to sleep." Sirius advised. "Wednesday is up, which means everyone else is going to be soon. You'll need to be awake and alert."

Sirius then began swinging on his chain until he slipped from the hook, he twisted around and landed on all fours on the floor, his straitjacket and belts on his trousers somehow undone during his time falling.

His three friends clapped at his trick.

"How'd you get out of that so fast?" Remus asked.

"I don't really know anymore, it just comes as instinct now." Sirius answered.

Sirius went over to his wardrobe and pulled out another straitjacket, belted trousers, heavy boots, and many belts; all the while getting attacked by tiny humanoid creatures that came from inside the wardrobe. He waved away the creatures as he shut the door, he then went to the cupboard and after battling the creature inside again he came out with a dressing screen.

"You can get changed behind this." He told Lilly after setting it up.

After all four were changed they headed downstairs.

"How many belts do you own?" Lilly questioned, looking at the many belts Sirius wore.

Sirius shrugged. "Lost count quite a while ago. Everyone keeps on buying me belts like how a normal person gets socks. They are quite stylish though, can never have enough of them apparently."

Remus ducked in time to avoid an arrow hat Pugsley had accidently sent at him when he aimed for Wednesday.

"Are you two really going at it this early in the morning?" Sirius asked his siblings.

"No." Pugsley said. "We're just working on my aim."

Pugsley motioned to Wednesday, who had an apple in her mouth that he was trying to shoot at.

The four friends continued on until they found Morticia and Gomez in the sitting room.

"Mama," Sirius said. "I'm afraid that my friends have to go back to Hogwarts."

"Oh, how unfortunate, and everyone was getting along so well." Morticia said.

Sirius refrained from rolling his eyes, he may love his new parents but they were slow on picking up on how other reacted badly to their lifestyle.

"Oh well," Gomez said. "I'll contact the school to pick you up."

Gomez left to contact the school while the children went to do something until they were picked up.

"Do you'll think they'll hesitate to pick you up out of fear, or come as soon as possible to rescue you?" Sirius asked jokingly.

"I wouldn't be surprised at either." Wednesday said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

James, Remus and Lilly were only slightly startled, used to how Wednesday could just suddenly appear. Pugsley walked into the room after her.

"I think they'll sent the groundskeeper in any case." Pugsley said. "He doesn't seem to have a problem with us.

Indeed, Hagrid the groundskeeper of Hogwarts, didn't seem bothered by the Addams family despite his usual bias against anything 'dark', Sirius theorised that Hagrid could understand how the Addams family viewed things differently since Hagrid was know for thinking big dangerous animals were like pets, the Addams children also had a sneaking suspicion that Hagrid could be a relative.

"What do we do until we're picked up?" James asked.

"How about we go to the play room?" Pugsley suggested.

James, Remus and Lilly were reluctant to go to the play room as they didn't know what the family had in there but they went anyway, deciding just to not do anything with what was there. The play room turned out to be more like a torcher chamber with a guillotine, stocks, a rack, electric chairs, etc.

"Don't worry, you don't have to join in." Sirius assured his friends.

Sirius then hopped onto the electric chair and allowed himself to be strapped in by his siblings. It was rather ironic that the electric chair was his favourite on the play room considering Debbie almost killed him with one back when he first met the Addams family, but years of hanging out with the family and his eventual adoption had given him a resistance to electrocution like most of the family had, not he enjoyed getting electrocuted and the pleasant buzz it gave him.

"Sirius?" Remus asked.

"It's fine." Sirius said, his tone hinting that he was annoyed with constantly saying those words. "This has been done to me plenty of times before."

Wednesday flipped the switch and electricity coursed through Sirius, he gave a manic laugh that was distorted as he writhed on the chair. After a minute Wednesday flipped the switch again to cut the power and Sirius slumped in the chair, breathing heavily. Sirius was released from the straps and he shakily stood up and walked over to his friends, constantly vibrating as he did.

"That was refreshing." Sirius gave a mad grin. "You should try it, on a much lower setting of course."

His three friends shook their heads. "I'd rather not." They all said at once.

"So much for being in the house of the brave." Wednesday commented.

Before anyone could react Morticia called to them. "Children, a teacher is here to pick up your friends!"

The children rushed to the front room and as they expected Hagrid was waiting for them, happily talking with the adults.

"Ah, here yah are." Hagrid said, getting up from here he was sitting. "Best be off then."

James', Remus' and Lilly's belonging were already waiting for them at the front door.

"Please, stop around any time you like, my man." Gomez said happily, obviously having gotten on well with Hagrid in the time since he arrived. "We can talk more about these pets of yours."

"Will do, Mr Addams." Hagrid said.

"Please, call me Gomez."

"Alright then, Gomez. Come of then." Hagrid called to the three Gyffindors.

The half-giant then left with the children behind him.

"What a lovely man." Morticia complimented Hagrid. "He has such good taste. We should invite him around for tea."

Sirius looked over to his siblings. "How do you think Dumbledore's going to react to us corrupting one of his best servants?" he asked.


	10. Sequel idea

**Sequel idea.**

Before you get all excited, it's just an idea I had just now, I might write it in the future when I know what to do with it, but for now it's just something for you to think about.

It's a slight AU from what I've already written in that it'll have a wrong-boy-who-lived story line for Harry's era, so everything I've written so far up until Harry being born will be the same. The idea is the typical WBWL story with Harry's sibling getting mistaken as the killer of Voldemort and he gets pushed to the side, so Sirius decides to take Harry and adopt him as his son; so when Harry goes to Hogwarts he is an Addams and his parents have to deal with it when they find out.


End file.
